Red Paint
by Moonlight-Ray0425
Summary: Shinachiku wants to spend some more time with his dad. However, a hokage has a lot of work to do so the young boy decides to drag his dad out even if it might cause a mess. Contains NaruSaku! Don't read if don't like! I do not own any of these characters!


"Hehe! Perfect!" Shinachiku splattered the red paint all over the stone face of his father's. "When he sees this, the look on his face is going to be so funny! He'll spend some time with me again for sure!" he smiles evilly. "Now the only thing I have to do now is wait for him."

Now don't get the wrong idea. This boy's dad, who was now the hokage, wasn't really a bad dad. In fact, the boy praised him as "The Best Dad in the World!"

Naruto never once ignored him, never once scolded him, never once hit him, never once raised his voice on him, and never once left him alone. Well the scolding part was mostly done by him mom and yeah, sometimes his dad would leave him alone for a while and that was only because of work. But he would always return a few hours later with a huge smile on his face, bringing home a bag of ramen so they could both eat it in secret just in case mom came home earlier than usual. But today, his dad wouldn't come back home until late midnight, so Shinachiku devised a plan to draw his dad out so they could be able to spend some more time with each other. And painting on the faces of the former kages was a perfect idea! With this, his dad for sure will come out and have a small chat with him, even if it's only for a few minutes. It wasn't too extreme. Just a few mustaches here and there, a few splatters of red paint, a few handprints, and maybe a bit of swirls on the First's cheek. It wasn't too much nor too little. Yeah, he would get in trouble but at least he wouldn't have to clean too much. His dad might even clean the mess with him! That would be awesome. The boy scanned the crowd that was beginning to form at the foot of the mountain.

"Ah! There he is!" he smiled brightly as he saw a glimpse of a long white cloak. "DAAAD-!"

That was when he realized he made the worst mistake he could possibly make. That wasn't the hokage's cloak…it was the head medic's.

"SHANNAROOOOO!" a voice boomed out from the crowd, making the boy jump in fright.

"Oh crap! It's mom! I'm so dead!" he squeaked.

"COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT, SHINA!" the pinkette waved angrily at her son who was smiling weakly at her as he slowly began to make his way down.

The crowd of people scattered away the minute Sakura opened her mouth to reprimand her son.

"Shina-" she began dangerously.

"Ah! S-Sakura-chan!" a voice laughed nervously.

Shinachiku's head perked up and smiled in relief the second he heard the familiar voice.

"Dad…" he breathed.

"Naruto, he painted not only on your face but including the other kages. This is more than disrespect, Naruto. He may be our son but sometimes he deserves to be scolded." She snaps.

The hokage laughed nervously as he tried to convince his wife to let their son off the hook.

"I-I mean I'm sure he has a reason why he did something like that, right Shina?" Naruto asked.

"Huh? Y-yeah…" the boy said sheepishly.

"Oh really? Then what was the reason?" the head medic frowned.

Aw man, this was embarrassing.

"W-well…"

"Spit it out, Shina, before I raise my voice again." The pinkette warned.

"Eeep! U-uh! I…I just wanted to…" he shuffled his feet. "I just wanted to spend more time with dad. I thought he would come and talk to me even for a little bit if…if I painted on his face."

His parents glanced at each other before bursting with laughter.

"W-what?! What's so funny?!" the boy asked, flustered.

"Shina, you truly are your father's son." Sakura said warmly, embracing him.

"O-oh really?"

"I used to do those things too, ya know?" Naruto laughed. "Come on, the meeting is going to have to wait! I have paint to clean off with my son." He patted Shinachiku's head and smiled.

Sakura pulled off her white cloak and tossed it onto a nearby bench.

"I guess I have no choice." She grinned. "I'll help too."

Shina could have never asked for a better day.


End file.
